Still Here
by Ahdaze
Summary: One night can change everything and anything. When three girls have their lives turned upside down, they discover the truth within their selves. AU. PPG and RRB (Can't say more with spoiling the story, just read it! XD)
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes, you have to pretend you're okay to actually be ok._

**POV Bubbles**

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

Bubbles pulled at her pigtails and undid her shoes. This wasn't the first time her mother caught her sisters and her at a party. It also wasn't the first time that her mother completely humiliated them by screaming at them to get in the car and telling them that they were in "big trouble". But it was the first time for her to actually _hit _them. Yup, her mother actually _hit_ her and her sisters. When they got home, she _slapped _them and told them to go to their room while she "sorted" things out. Buttercup, the tomboy out of the trio, looked like she was going to beat the stuffing out of her, but only stopped when Blossom, the smartest out of the sisters, put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. Then, Blossom grabbed both of their hands and dragged them upstairs to their room and slammed the door.

"That bitch! How could she hit us! She's not even our real mom!"

Buttercup ranted as she threw things across the room. Bubbles winced as a bunch of Buttercup's trophies crashed against a wall, leaving behind a hole. Blossom's eyes flashed as she slapped Buttercup on the head and glared at her.

"Stop it! You don't want her to get madder. Besides, you're scaring Bubbles."

Buttercup's head snapped towards Bubbles and her face softened as she took in Bubble's tear stained face. She looked guilty, and walked over and put her arms over Bubble's shoulders.

"Sorry Bubs. I'm just, well, angry."

Bubbles nodded. She was angry too and understood how Buttercup felt. She wanted to throw things too, but didn't because she was too scared of the consequences she might receive. Blossom let out a sigh.

"If only she let us have a bit more freedom! I have no idea what she has against us….."

The girls milled around a bit before the room door flew open and smacked against the wall. They saw their mother, who had a bit of a crazy look in her eye.

"You girls are going to go to a boarding school for _different _teens. You stay there all year round. Now get packed, the bus is picking you up in an hour!"

All the girls wore shocked expressions on their faces. They all knew that their mother was mean, but they never thought that she would actually ship them off to a boarding school.

"W-w-wait, your dumping us off at a boarding school?"

Blossom stuttered out, her eyes wide with disbelief. Their mother smiled with glee.

"Yup! Finally, you terrible girls are going to be out of my hands. Now get packed and out of here!"

Then, she whisked herself away. Silent with shock, all of the girls packed their belongings. Bubbles brought three suitcases, one with all her clothes, one with all her necessities (toothbrush, comb, ect.), and one with all of her miscellaneous items. She looked over and saw her sister do the same. In 45 minutes, they had all of their stuff packed and ready to go. Their mother didn't hesitate to shoo them out of the house and immediately shove them into the bus. She didn't even wave good-bye.

Bubbles looked around. The bus was fairly small, and she and her sister were the only occupants. Their bus driver didn't even acknowledge their arrival and kept on driving. Sighing, Bubbles looked out of the bus window.

_What were they getting in to?_

**And that's the end!**

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, I mean seriously, I have like 6 stories to write but fuck it! I wanted to write this idea for a long time now…**

**So, um, please review. Seriously, if I don't get enough reviews, I won't continue. I really need support when I do something…. So yeah.**

**~TheHiddenGenius**


	2. Chapter 2

_Perfection is not real, it's just a state of mind._

**POV Blossom**

_Finally. _Blossom let out a sigh. They were there. At the stupid boarding school that their mother shipped them off too. She got out of her seat and started to pull out her suitcase. Her sisters did the same. They were working pretty quickly, but t heir bus driver still gave an impatient grunt.

"Off and out of this bus, ladies. I have a tight schedule and I don't have any time for dilly dally."

As if to prove his point, his eyes started to glow. _Wait…. Glow? _Blossom blinked. She took a second glance at him. _No… his eyes are perfectly normal… But then… _Slightly shaken, Blossom looked at her sisters. Bubbles was looking out the window and Buttercup was burning holes at the ground. None of them looked fazed. Blossom gave herself a mental shake.

Slowly, the trio got off the bus. They followed the bus driver's instructions to the entrance of the school. It looked dangerous and dark. Putting on a brave face, Blossom walked up the stairs and put her hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath she gave it a gentle push.

In a way, the interior was creepier than the exterior. The walls were a heavenly white while the floor was a pitch black. It was in perfection condition, not spot or a smudge mark anywhere. The fact that no one else was present also added to the eeriness. Blossom let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. Gripping her suitcase tightly, she dragged herself and her sisters to the front office.

"Welcome to our school. My name is Ms. Keane. I am the principal. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Blossom looked at her sisters uneasily. Something about Ms. Keane was… off. Somehow she seemed…. Inhuman.

"I'm Blossom. I'm the oldest. Nice to meet you, Ms. Keane."

"Buttercup."

"H-h-hi! I'm Bubbles! I really like your school."

Ms. Keane plucked some lint off her shirt.

"And I assume you all know that using of powers is prohibited outside of class until you have been deemed worthy?"

Blossom stared. _Powers? _She opened her mouth to speak, but Bubbles beat her to it.

"Powers? What do you mean, powers?"

Ms. Keane's eyes narrowed at Bubbles response. She cocked her head and studied the girls carefully. After a while, she pulled out their portfolio and scanned it over. Blossom watched as her eyes got wide and she brought her hands to her lips. Ms. Keane lifted her eyes back to the girls and gave them a nervous laugh.

"O-o-oh… I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you were not told of your….. Ah, heritage. Um, this is quite strange, I don't think we have ever encountered a situation like this before…."

"What the hell do you mean?"

Blossom jumped at Buttercup's sudden outburst. She looked angry and frustrated.

"I'm not very good at explaining these things. Um, you see, you girls are….. Very special."

Blossom narrowed her eyes. _Great…. Is she saying we're crazy? _Reading Blossom's expression, Ms. Keane hurried on.

"I'm not implying that you are insane or mental, um, I'm just saying that you girls has….. Talents?"

She finished the sentence like a question. Buttercup, who was done with all of her word plays, growled.

"Just spit it out!"

Ms. Keane gulped.

"Well, I guess I have no way to say this bluntly. You girls are supernatural."

Blossom blinked. _Supernatural? _She frowned. _No, that's impossible. There's no such thing as supernatural. _

"Now, this who process is quite simple. Sometimes, Angels and Demons come to the surface and, ah, "play" around a bit with humans a bit. The result is usually a child who has either been blessed or, hmm, created."

Now Blossom wanted to laugh. _This women is crazy! Angels and Demons? Ha! _Apparently Buttercup was thinking the same thing.

"Ha! As if I would fall for something as stupid as that. Now tell us why we are _really _here."

Ms. Keane shook her head.

"Girls, I know this is a lot to absorb, but trust me. I am not lying."

Bubbles cocked her head and put on a thoughtful expression.

"We'll believe you if you give us proof."

Blossom and Buttercup gave Bubbles shocked looks. _Was she actually even considering believing this? _Ms. Keane gave her a smile.

"Ok. If I wasn't a witch, could I do this?"

She snapped her hand. All of the sudden, Bubbles was dressed a gorgeous gown. Her hair was done up elegantly with a diamond tiara. The trio all gasped in chorus.

"Now do you believe me? Trust me, I understand that this is something you will come to absorb over time, but bear with me for a sec."

She waved her hand and the dress disappeared. Blossom was rubbing her eyes hard while Buttercup was pinching herself. Bubbles was the only one who didn't seamed fazed.

"I knew it! I knew that I was different!"

Ms. Keane gave her a knowing look.

"See what a mean? According to your mother's description of you three, Bubbles is part angel, Buttercup is part demon, and Blossom is part witch."

Blossom thought about it. Even though she tried to convince herself this was all a joke, a tiny part of her was telling her that Ms. Keane wasn't lying. _Besides, what about all of the times something weird happened? Like when the door opened by itself ? It would explain everything._

Even though Blossom seemed to have come to terms with what was going on, Buttercup was still in denial.

"I'm part demon? Are you fucking high?"

Ms. Keane's eyes flashed. In half a second, Buttercup had bubbles pouring out of her mouth.

"Language! I know that this is a hard thing to accept, but you have no right to insult me."

Her eyes subsided and the bubbles disappeared. Buttercup balled her hands up into fists.

"Why you-"

She was cut short when Blossom put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop it, Buttercup. What you're doing now is unreasonable. You can't find fault in proof like that."

Even Buttercup couldn't find an argue against that logic. Ms. Keane gave Blossom a smile.

"I know that you all still have some questions, but they can be answered by Ms. Sheldry, your private tutor for right now."

Just then, the bell rung. Ms. Keane stood up and motioned to the girls to do the same. Blossom gulped. Time to meet the students.

**Gods, I had a lot of fun writing that. I have to clue why, but still….**

**So, I have some questions!**

**First, what POV do you want next?**

**Second, do you want pairings? (I know this is a stupid questions, but I like to respect the people out there who don't like romance.)**

**Third, do you want the Powerpunks somehow weaved into here?**

**Ok, getting off topic. So, a really good friend of mine requested something like a, you know, the bad guys have taken over and the Powerpuffs have been defeated but then they come back as shit happens. Well, what do you think? Should I do it? Or has that storyline been used too much?**

**Anyway, thanks for all of your support! You know the routine, drop a review!**

**~TheHiddenGenius**


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup watched with hidden anticipation as Ms. Keane opened the door and motioned them outside. She would never admit it, but she was actually a bit excited to see what all this was about. Of course, she didn't completely believe all the supernatural stuff yet, but she decided to "go with the flow" for the moment. _Besides, it wouldn't hurt to give it a go, would it?_ Blossom followed their principal out and Buttercup trudged along.

"Blossom! Buttercup! Look!"

Bubbles whispered, as she discreetly pointed at a girl. Her eyes were glowing yellow as she yelled at a boy. The stubborn part of Buttercup's brain told her that it was just the trick of the light, while the logical part told her that it was the supernatural stuff that Ms. Keane was talking about. It was giving her a headache. _God damn it, why can't I just accept it as it is? Argh, fuck this shit, I'm going with logic. This really is the supernatural world and-_

Buttercup was jarred out of her thought as she crashed against Blossom, who had abruptly stopped in front of her. The red head then proceeded to turn around and glare at her. Buttercup opened her mouth to give a remark when she heard a ton of voices.

"Oh my god, look at the three over there….."

"Look at their clothes! Ew…."

"The blonde one's mine, no hard feelings bro."

"They feel…. Weird."

"I wonder why they aren't marked yet?"

Buttercup blinked. _Where the hell did those voices come from? _She turned around and saw a huge group of students that were most definitely not there before. Raising an eyebrow, she gave Ms. Keane a look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention. Classes end at 3 o'clock. And the students, ah, exit _very _quickly from them."

Buttercup sniggered. She knew exactly how they felt. Bubbles let out a small cough.

"Um, so Ms. Keane, where are we exactly going?"

"You three girls are going to go see Mrs. Shedrly, like I said before. Her room is…. Right here!"

Ms. Keane quickly opened the door and ushered the girls in. The classroom was fairly small, but very comfortable looking. There were beanie bags everywhere, and a thick, soft carpet covered the floor. Mrs. Shedrly was sitting in the middle of the room, meditating. When the group approached her, she opened her eyes and snapped her fingers. In a flash, the girls were seated on a beanie bag, each with a mug of hot chocolate in their hands.

"Whoa….."

Buttercup exclaimed, and chugged all of the hot chocolate down. It was safe to say that it was the most delicious drink she had ever had.

"Well, it's time that I go back to my office. Mrs. Shedrly will take care of everything else, ok? Bye!"

Before Buttercup could blink, Ms. Keane was gone.

"Hello girls. My name is Mrs. Shedrly, as you already know. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Blossom took the lead.

"Hello Mrs. Shedrly. My name is Blossom, and I am happy to meet you. According to Ms. Keane, I'm a... witch."

"Hi! I'm Bubbles and I really like your room. I'm a part fairy, which is totally awesome by the way."

"Buttercup. And I guess I'm part demon…. Or whatever."

Mrs. Shedrly gave them all a warm smile.

"Why, don't you all seem like a friendly bunch? I'm part angel too, just like Bubbles."

Blossom opened her mouth, but Mrs. Shedrly quickly cut her off.

"Oh yes, you must have a lot of questions. Before you start firing away, let me give you the basics."

She took a deep breath.

"First off, there are four groups. The part angels, the part demons, the witches (and wizards), and the shape shifters. Part angels are created when an angel and a human create offspring. They are often called fairies. Part demons are created when a demon and a human create off spring. They are often called devils. Witches/Wizards are created when a demon blesses a baby, and a shape shifter is created when an angel blesses a baby. You will learn more about your own kind in your separate classes. Also, angels and demons do not really bother us all that much, so you don't need to worry about them."

As soon as she finished, Blossom stuck her hand up in the air.

"But what about political manners? Like, do we a government or leader? And why are we kept a secret from the regular humans?"

Ms. Shedrly didn't seem fazed at any of her questions.

"Yes, we do have a government. Currently, our leader is Mojo Jojo, who is a wizard. Leadership positions are passed down through the family. In fact, all three of his sons are in this school," She looked slightly proud of that. "And we are kept a secret from the regular humans because it would cause too much commotion if they knew about us. Some would be scared, while others would try to use us."

There was an awkward phase of silence as all of the girls struggled to process everything. Surprisingly, it was Bubbles who broke it.

"So, um, what are the sons' names?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well, there is Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo, and Boomer Jojo. Brick is a wizard, Butch is part demon, and Boomer is part angel. Sort of like you three. So, um anymore questions?"

Buttercup's head was swimming from information overload already. She rapidly shook her head. As if Mrs. Sheldry could read her mind, she gave her a kind smile.

"Well, ok then. Your uniforms and schedules will be in your rooms. Blossom, your room is in the East Wing, number 289. Bubble's is in Room 290. Buttercup's in 291. Now, it's time for dinner. The cafeteria is straight down the hallway, to the right."

Numbly, the trio nodded and stood up. Buttercup glanced at the clock, and saw that it was 5:30. _God, did we really just talk for that long?_

Blossom, being the leader she was, grabbed her sister's hand and pulled them out of the room. Buttercup looked back and gave a sad smile. _Looks like it's time for me to say good-bye to reality._

**Sorry for all of this really boring exposition. Anyway, so this fanfic will have pairings (yay!). Reds, Greens, and Blues. And yes, the Powerpunks will (somehow) be weaved into this story. And sorry to TheCrookedCross for not doing a RRB point of view- I thought I should do all of the Powerpuffs first…..**

**Speaking of TheCrookedCross, made some really cool anime pics online. Well, she sort of made them on this Anime face maker thingy….. Because we both can't draw….. ;) If you want a visualization on how each of the main character (PPG and RRB) look, go to my profile.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! I swear, such little action bring so much joy into my life…..**

**SO DO IT! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, Brick!"

Brick sighed and turned around. He was met with the sight of Butch, his younger brother, running up to him with a slight sadistic grin on his face.

"Guess who got his itty bitty wittle wings?"

Rolling his eyes, Brick gave him a look.

"Do I look stupid to you?"

Butch ignored his sarcastic comment and proceeded to tell him anyway.

"It was Boomer! That pathetic little dip-shit."

Brick felt like slamming his head against the wall. His stupid little brother was just too oblivious to hear the rhetoricness in his question. In it's own way, it was pretty sad sight to see.

"I see. Well, at least he has them. You don't even have your devil horns yet."

Butch ceased talking abruptly and started to glower at Brick. Brick knew that it was a low blow, but he couldn't help but say it anyway. He was sick of the stupid arguing between his brothers. He knew it was because of the whole "angels and devils are mortal enemies" thing, but that didn't stop it from being annoying.

"Hey! That's only because I'm special! Remember, what Ms. Keane said?"

How could Brick forget? It was still fresh in his mind…..

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Mr. Jojo?"_

_Brick's head snapped up when he heard his name being called. It came from Ms. Keane, who had just came into his classrome. She looked slightly nervous, but excited at the same time._

"_Please come out with me so we can have a chat."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Brick complied. He got up from his seat, ignoring the stares of his classmates, and followed his principal out. He was surprised when he saw his brothers out too. Apparently, so were they._

"_Brick? What the hell are you doing here too?"_

_Brick ignored his brother and started at Ms. Keane, who looked distracted. When he made eye contact with her, she gave them a thin smile._

"_Boys, I have found an explanation to your mysterious powers."_

_Brick's eyebrows shot up. He and his brothers had….. extra powers. In addition to his wizard powers, he had the strange ability to be able to manipulate the elements. Boomer had the ability to be able to manipulate people. Butch had dark magic. He could literally control darkness._

"_According to your father's research, your great great great ancestors had this unique capability too. They were brothers, just like you. Each had the same extra power."_

_Brick folded his arms._

"_So….? Do you have an actual explanation for why we have that special power? Do you know if there are any others out there like us?"_

_Ms. Keane looked surprised. Brick scoffed. Did she honestly think that Brick would be satisfied with just that little slip of information?_

"_Well….. No. However, I do know that this development might slow down your normal growth. You will be trained by Mr. Sachels every Saturday. I will try my best to find out more about your special conditions."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Brick?"

Brick jerked out of his thoughts and spun around to see his other younger brother, Boomer. Who was currently staring him with a concerned look.

"Yeah?"

Replied Brick with a casual tone. As he observed Boomer, he did notice the small sprout of feathers in the upper regions of his back.

"Seriously, you zoned out there for a bit, bro. Let's go to lunch!"

Butch yelled, clasping his older brother on the back. Said brother gave him a glare and moodily stalked into the lunchroom-

-to find all of the students clustered around one table.

What the fuck?

Brick stared. So did his brothers.

"Oh! Guys! We've got new students."

Ace, one of their friends, shouted out. He walked over to the Jojo brothers and gave them a saucy wink.

"Yeah, dudes. They're newbies, and apparently they didn't know they were half-bloods until now! Anyway, I call dibs on the one with the green eyes."

"Ace!"

Boomer scolded. He was about to say more before there was a sudden outburst.

"Hey!"

Everyone swiveled around to see a three pissed off girls. The one with the green eyes looked especially angry.

"Give us some fucking space, you god-damn mother fuckers!"

Butch let out a wolf whistle and turned to Ace.

"You mind sharing the feisty one?"

**And….. DONE! Thank the gods.**

**Sorry for the long wait….. hehehehe. **

**I'm currently obsessed with a new fandom. An anime called Hetalia.**

***SQUEAL***

**Anyway, review please. And thank you to all who reviewed before too.**

**-TheHiddenGenius**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry guys, but all of my fanfics will on an indefinite hiatus due to massive rewriting and personal issues.

If you want to use my ideas, go ahead. But please write something about it originally being or whatever.

Again, I'm sorry.

Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows. Please note that I did and still do cherish them.

-Ahdaze (a.k.a TheHiddenGenius)

P.S. This does not mean I am not writing anymore. Check out Ringa Linga and Da Hero, who are two authors on this site. We are very close and write a lot of our fanfics together. (Well, no. But you get the point.)


End file.
